


A Trade for Earthrealm's Fate

by noleekain



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleekain/pseuds/noleekain
Summary: After the defeat of one of his warriors, Raiden offers himself in place of the merger of realms.
Relationships: Raiden/Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	A Trade for Earthrealm's Fate

Raiden had lost count of the days since he agreed to Shao Kahn's terms. In place of a merger between Earthrealm and Outworld, Raiden had offered himself beside Shao Kahn. Along with Shao Kahn having control of whatever he chose. 

The current day called for Raiden to be dragged by a collar and leash to the Outworld Koliseum to sit at Shao Kahn's feet. How humiliating it was to be treated like a dog by the Emperor. He was a god of thunder. 

Jeers could be heard from spectators, some of them booing upon the mere sight of Earthrealm's protector. The thunder god's face contorted into a grimace as he kept his sight to the ground. Two names were called out to fight one another for the Emperor's entertainment.

The sounds of grunts and clanging of weapons could be heard as Raiden chose to ignore the spectacle. Outworld's sun shone down upon him, almost as if it were the eye of the Elder Gods themselves. Disapproving of such an action that Raiden put upon himself. 

On his throne Shao Kahn was enthralled with the sight before him. Watching two pathetic weaklings try and kill each other just to please him. He let out a chuckle as one of them got tripped up. "You **suck**!" He called out, earning a large cheer from Outworld denizens. The other man killed without hesitation before bowing for the Emperor. He scoffed as his hand pulled on Raiden's leash. 

A choke pulled from the god's throat as he looked up, obviously startled. He couldn't quite read Shao Kahn's expression through the mask. The piercing orange eyes just stared down, burning a hole through him.

"Well? Does this man deserve to live for what he did?" Shao Kahn used his other hand to point to the corpse of the other warrior, taking note of how wide the god's eyes went. 

"How could you carelessly allow someone to die?" Raiden whispered through his gritted teeth. "I will not make such a callous decision for you." His voice was cold as steel. He knew that he had no room to speak being tied up like this to the Kahn's hand.

Shao Kahn just let out a practical belly laugh as he called for Baraka to kill the remaining warrior anyway, making Raiden close his eyes shut with a grimace. The man let out a yell as the Tarkatan sunk his blade into his heart before saluting his Emperor. Shao Kahn dismissed the general before glaring down at the god. 

"Pathetic." The word rumbled from Shao Kahn's chest as he stood, pulling on the leash hard to force Raiden to his feet. The choking noise made him smirk under his mask as he pulled the god behind him back into his palace. As soon as the two made their way into the chambers, he shoved Raiden onto his knees.

The thunder god let out an obvious gasp as he kept his eyes closed. This was mortifying for him to be on his knees. In front of the Emperor of Outworld. His breathing picked up slightly as he could feel a hand on his chin, forcing him to look up.

Shao Kahn's harsh stare poured onto Raiden as he let out another scoff. "You remember our terms, don't you _thunder god_?" His grip on the leash got tight as he pulled, watching the god's eyes shoot open as he gasped for air. "Doing whatever I say. Disobeying me like that in front of everyone. You know better than that, Raiden." His gruff voice tore through Raiden like a knife as he forced the god to stare at him. He let go, momentarily, to allow oxygen back into his lungs. 

Raiden began to take in however much air he could. He was surprised with being punished meant that he could breathe, coming from the cruelest man in the realms. His ice blue eyes wide with obvious fear, staring back into the ember eyes. 

Shao Kahn started to chuckle which turned into a laugh. His hand pulled away from his face. "Perhaps, instead of talking back to me, we can put that mouth to use." His voice growled out as he noticed Raiden go to speak before closing his mouth.

Raiden's hands slowly, shakily went to the belt that held up Shao Kahn's armor. Mainly just rope, thankfully, but not exactly the most durable in Raiden's thoughts. He pulled the rope out of the loops, placing it on the ground as he pulled down the armor. Of course, there were no undergarments on. And the Emperor was somehow half way hard. 

Shao Kahn's smirk never left his face as he stroked himself, watching as Raiden hesitantly leaned forward. "You will take your punishment accordingly." He muttered as he pulled on the leash, practically pulling Raiden forward to press his half hard member to the god's mouth. "Now do what I say."

Raiden's chest was heaving as his mouth slowly opened. His pink tongue darted out as he licked the head of the member, experimentally. He watched as it seemed Shao Kahn was..unphased. He couldn't help but frown. He was doing as he was told so that Earthrealm could remain safe, why would it matter if the Emperor enjoyed it or not?

The thunder god opened his mouth more to try and take in part of the head, slowly sinking himself more onto the cock of Shao Kahn. A grunt could be heard above him, but only slightly. Was that a reaction? His mouth took in as much as it could, forcing his jaw to relax so he could pull up then down. He waited for a second as he repeated the action, earning another grunt. This was vulgar. Yet the god..was strangely enjoying himself.

He pulled off only to slide his tongue down the vein on the underside of the dick. He could feel that hand in his hair, as if it were coaxing him on. Shao Kahn's face still held stoic as if this wasn't doing anything for him, but his member only got harder from Raiden's ministrations. Raiden swirled his tongue around Shao Kahn's head before sucking back down around him, hollowing out his cheeks.

Raiden could feel Shao Kahn's hips rut into his mouth slightly as if he was restraining from trying to do further. Was this not a punishment? Raiden was no longer sure. He placed his left hand on Shao Kahn's large thigh, the other going to his shaft to wrap around it. 

His right hand began to pump Shao Kahn as his head bobbed up and down, sucking on the Emperor as if his life depended on it. The Kahn could be heard grunting and groaning above him, now looking up at the ceiling. As if he was trying to ignore the motions on his cock, Shao Kahn now had his eyes closed. 

Raiden pulled himself off to stare up at the Emperor. "You call this a punishment? You seem as if you're enjoying this." His voice stayed calm as could be, regardless of the..awkward feeling growing in his gut.

With those words, Shao Kahn pulled him by the hair and leash to his feet. "Bold of you to speak when not spoken to." He practically grabbed Raiden by the neck, rather than using the leash. He pinned the god to the wall one handed before noticing that Raiden was now hard as well. 

Behind his mask an eyebrow rose. "How pathetic of you to get off to having your enemy throw you around like a doll." His words growled from his throat into Raiden's ear. He immediately pressed his hips into Raiden's hips, rutting into the god as he held him in place. 

Raiden did whatever he could to hide his emotions and feelings, screwing his eyes shut tight as could be as his body responded to the rutting like an animal in heat. His hips rolled forward into Shao Kahn's, as if instinct took over. 

Shao Kahn pulled down Raiden's pants, along with his underwear before wrapping the god's legs around his waist. He purposefully ground at Raiden's entrance, loving the reaction he was drawing from the almighty thunder god. 

Raiden's mouth betrayed him as he let out an obvious moan of pleasure, making his eyes shoot open. That..was not supposed to happen. He could not deny this felt good. 

Without much of a warning, Shao Kahn slowly pushed himself into Raiden. Absolutely enthralled with how the god twisted and moved against the wall, crying out in pleasure as his hips attempted to move down onto Shao Kahn's member. The Emperor grabbed the god by the hips to stop him. His eyes held a warning as if to make Raiden stop moving. 

This was a punishment. Yet Shao Kahn was preventing himself from hurting Raiden. The thunder god held an obvious confusion on his face. Said Emperor was taking his time to insert himself fully into Raiden. The god could not place why, but his body craved more. Demanded more.

With the pathetic god held all the way onto his member, Shao Kahn couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. Making the protector of Earthrealm squirm and want more from him. Turning him into a common _whore_. It only made Shao Kahn want more as well. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in quickly. 

The god's back shot off the wall, immediately pressing to Shao Kahn's chest as his head hit the wall behind him. His jaw held open as a garbled moan slipped from Raiden's chest. His eyes fluttered shut as Shao Kahn soon set a rough pace. 

Shao Kahn had Raiden pinned to the wall as his hips pushed up harder and harder into the god. His mouth found its way onto Raiden's shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood. He could hear the other crying out from the action as repeated moans came from the thunder god.

Raiden's body got slammed against the wall as Shao Kahn's rough, hard pace made him moan out, as if he had no control of his noises. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt himself getting pulled off the wall. And now fully seated back onto the man, feeling utterly filled to his brim.

Shao Kahn walked over to the bed as he sat down, looking into his mirror with Raiden in his lap. His hands not moving once from his hips, he pulled the god up. Then down. Making him now bounce on his cock. He grit his teeth down hard as a moan escaped his lips. "Look at yourself, _thunder god_. You take my cock so well. As if you were made for it." His voice practically rumbled into Raiden's ear.

Raiden began to practically bounce on his own as he looked into the mirror. He could see the entire length of the member slipping out then disappearing completely into him as his mouth continued to spill with moans and cries of pleasure. This had to be magic. That was the only explanation. His eyes then shot to the masked face that thrust up into him. The eyes trained on Raiden's body as his teeth were bared like a wild animal.

Shao Kahn's muscles flexed in his armor with every bounce as he pulled the god onto him, his eyes never leaving the thunder god's wondrous body. A hand wrapped around Raiden's throat, choking him as he slammed him down onto his lap. The moans and cries became strained from the hand on his throat. 

"That's right. Moan for me. Let your worms hear your cries for my cock." Shao Kahn's words practically vibrated Raiden to his core. His hips going along with the pace that was set otherwise by the Emperor. His mouth only opened more to let out a strangled, drawn out moan before a string of words trickled from the otherwise collected god.

"Oh Elder Gods..Elder Gods..ah.." Raiden's words were slurring together as his hips struggled to keep up anymore. He couldn't hold on anymore.

Shao Kahn let out a low chuckle before moaning into the god's ear. "Come on now. Say my name. Loud and clear. Otherwise, you might regret your next words." His hand let go only long enough that the god could breathe and speak.

"Ah _hh **nn! Shao Kahn!**_ " Raiden's voice tore from him as if someone else had control of him, tears prickling in his eyes as he came hard. His cum shooting onto the floor in front of him as he let out a sob from the pleasure coursing through him. He literally got fucked by his own enemy, and came from it. The Elder Gods were going to be displeased with his actions..

  
  


Shao Kahn, on the other hand, let out a laugh as he grabbed Raiden by the hair. He stood up, holding him by the hair as his other hand held onto his hip. He pulled the god back onto him, slamming into him. "I wasn't done yet, _whore._ " He hissed into the thunder god's ear. He watched as the over stimulated body shivered and shuddered. "You even called for me. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought you, of everyone, would be _crying for me._ " His words practically sliced into Raiden.

Raiden did everything in his power through his over stimulation to take this punishment. His body trembled and shook from the force along with his prostate being abused, making his eyes flutter shut as he moaned weakly. Was Shao Kahn trying to kill him?

The Emperor continued to thrust into the thunder god, not slowing down one bit as he then held the god down with his face to the bed as he was bent over. Raiden had, somehow, managed to get hard again. 

Shao Kahn's force from his thrusts was making his bed shake as Raiden just squeezed and pulled at the sheets under him. His moans were screams at this point as his eyes were shut. Lost in utter pleasure from this. May the Elder Gods forgive him for this. He wasn't sure how the Emperor even held that much stamina about him. His body was shaking as he was on the verge of cumming. Again. _How mortifying._

Shao Kahn flipped Raiden onto his back, forcing the god to look him in the eyes as he continued his animalistic thrusts into Raiden. Raiden's eyes went wide as he scratched at the sheets under him, back shooting up as he came onto Shao Kahn's armor. He grimaced, expecting to get slapped or anything. Instead he just heard a chuckle, a groan, then a moan.

The Emperor pulled Raiden and held himself deep inside, cumming into the god before pulling out to allow cum to drip from the hole. He grunted as he sat on the bed beside the god who was shivering non stop. He let out an aggravated sigh as he pulled the god fully onto the bed before wrapping him up with the sheets. 

"Do not take my kindness for granted. And do not expect it always." Shao Kahn's piercing eyes were back onto Raiden's face as the god nodded, weak. He stood as he went and collected the rest of his armor along with his belt, heading to his bathroom to clean up his chest piece. Then, without another word, Shao Kahn left into his throne room. Leaving the tired and weak thunder god to his own thoughts.


End file.
